mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency, Lost Dog!
Emergency, Lost Dog! is the third episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on January 30th, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode3-Kiki.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Dajan.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Jade.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 3! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- • Managing to catch Kiki and returning her to the principal ''' >>Kiki moves randomly around the school passing from room to room. '''1st mission: Find the collar, the leash, and Kiki’s dog toy >>The collar: Found in the Student Council room, on the bottom right of the screen. >>The leash: You need to speak once with Castiel and then it appears in the gardening club, on the grass near the stone path. >>The toy: You need to speak once with Nathaniel and then it appears in the courtyard, on the left near the bushes. Once the objects have been found, you must find Kiki to validate the objective. Kiki's collar! Kiki's leash! And lastly, Kiki's toy! 2nd mission : The toy, the collar and the leash will not be enough, find another way to catch Kiki! ' >> You must ask Castiel for dog biscuits to use as bait. Depending on your level of intimity with him the dog biscuits will be free or will cost $20. Once you have gotten the biscuits, you must find Kiki and follow her. >>gymnasium> hallway> classroom where you will be able to finally catch Kiki. You can then return Kiki to the principal in the main hallway. End of the mission ---- '''Another mission for your club! ' /!\ The boys from the clubs do not walk around the high school, they remain in their respective clubs. ---- '''Basketball Club The first mission is optional, Dajan will ask you to do him a favor, you can accept of refuse to do it. Buy a water bottle ' >>You must simply go to the Dollar Shop in the city and buy the water bottle and bring it to Dajan. '''2nd mission. Another mission for your club! ' 'Find Dajan’s necklace ' You must go to the classroom and find Amber and her two friends. By listening in on their conversation you will learn that Amber stole the necklace and hid it in her locker. >>From here, you can go to the main hallway and search the lockers. Look in the locker that is two lockers down from the open locker. Return the necklace to Dajan. The necklace can be found only in this locker! '''>>End of the episode. Time for your date! ---- Gardening Club Ask Iris for the seeds >>You need to find Iris three times, the first to ask her to bring the seeds. The second, she forgets to bring them. The third time is a charm! She brings the seeds, all you need to do is bring them to Jade. 2nd mission. Another mission for your club! This mission is optional. Jade will ask you to buy the missing grains, you can accept or refuse. Buy the sagebrush seeds >>Just go to the Dollar Store in the city, buy the seeds and bring them back to Jade. 3rd mission. Another mission for your club! Find Jade’s notebook >>The notebook is located in the classroom, on a desk to the right with the other books. Then bring it back to Jade. Jade's notebook is easy to spot. >>End of the episode. Time for your date! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 4 Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Jade' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Dajan' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Amber' | anB = }}---- 'Iris' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index